Sophomore Antics
by EyesxWidexShut
Summary: “But this is sophomore year, Sam, everything can change.” Life doesn’t hand you a bunch of epiphanies. Sometimes, it’s the little things that add up, and end up changing everything. Seddie


Sophomore Antics

Summary: "But this is sophomore year, Sam, everything can change." Life doesn't hand you a bunch of epiphanies. Sometimes, it's the little things that add up, and end up changing everything. And it is only when you look back, you realize that everything is different.

Prologue: The First Day of School

Last days of summer gone and past, the one and only Sam Puckett stepped into the hallway of her new high school, actually planning to attend for the full day.

She turned the corner to her new locker. Or should she say "their new locker"? At Ridgeway Middle, everyone in the student body had their own lockers. Here, at Ridgeway High, sophomores had to share lockers. Luckily, Sam was sharing with her best friend, Carly Shay, who was already at the locker, putting her binder and pencils neatly on the shelves.

"Hey Sam!" Carly squealed. Her mid-length, dark hair was flawless as usual; her lusciously plump lips adorned with shiny lip gloss, her outfit appropriately girly, tidy, and stylish. Mascara perfectly applied, porcelain skin clear of blemishes.

"Heya, Carls." Sam mumbled, still sleepy. She looked down at herself. Messy, curly blonde hair; face almost nude of makeup (she did put on mascara and cover-up). A navy polo, with a dark black and teal striped long-sleeved undershirt, and lastly, the usual pair of plaid Bermudas. She knew she looked hopelessly plain when compared to her best friend. There was a subtle jealously there that not many people could pick up. Not even the brilliant Carly Shay.

"Oh, man, Sam, look how tired you are. Here." Carly smiled, caring like Sam's mother should. She threw her a plastic bag with a ham and cheese bagel in it, a foreign object attached to the side. Sam crammed the bagel in her mouth and un-folded the piece of paper. It was Carly's schedule. Sam hoped she had a class with her.

Carly's schedule was filled with honors, AP, and high-difficulty classes: AP European History, Honors English, Orchestra, Health, and Honors Chemistry. Sam gasped, no classes with her. What was she going to do? Well, at least they had lunch together…right? Sam felt her nails slide across the paper, landing on lunch period. It said B lunch. Sam then took her crumpled up and slightly ruined schedule out of her back pocket and looked at it. Chemistry, Culinary Arts, Algebra 2, and Health. Nothing too difficult only required classes, one elective, and her secret class she was careful not to even think about. And A lunch.

Life was not fair.

Sam groaned, while Carly consoled her, telling here it would be okay, they still had iCarly, and Sam practically lived at her house anyway. Carly grabbed Sam's messenger bag, and carefully placed in neatly beside her own, taking out the necessary items for Sam, and handing them to her. Sam took them, and then slumped sleepily to the ground, her legs spread out around her.

Just then a boy, with brown hair and a polo shirt, entered into the hallway.

"Hey, Carly," he said, a little too happily. He caressed the name with a certain-obsessiveness that made Carly frown.

"Go away, Dorkwad!" Sam said sharply, head down.

"What's her problem?" Freddie asked Carly, not at all surprised; Sam wasn't exactly a morning-person. But Carly wasn't the one who answered.

"You! Now go away Fredweird!" Sam shot back.

"That was uncalled for! I don't even-"

"Guys!" yelled Carly, "Can you not stop bickering for 5 seconds? Freddie, Sam is unhappy because we don't have any classes together. Sam, Freddie is our friend and always here anyways, so deal with it!" Freddie almost ignored everything she said, and turned to Sam, still laid about the linoleum floor.

"You're surprised that you have no classes with Carly, Sam? How would you, you aren't even s-."

"You are dead Benson!!" Sam screamed. She knew what was coming next, and she didn't like it one bit. Carly, always the mediator, wrapped her arms around Sam, trying to calm her down and making sure she didn't attack Freddie.

"Um, so, Freddie, what classes do you have?" Carly asked carefully. Freddie beamed at her attention.

"I'm glad you asked, Carly," Freddie schmoozed and the preceded to rattle off his schedule from memory, of course. "I have honors Chemistry, Band, AP European History, Pre-Calculus, and Health. And A lunch."

"I should have known you would be a band geek, Fredward!" she snickered. Then she stopped, Sam groaned inwardly, that secret class…Freddie might find out? "Who do you have Health with?"

Instead of waiting for his reply, Sam grabbed his schedule from the back pocket of his backpack. How she knew it was in there, we may never know.

She ran her finger down the slip of paper, gulping slightly at 3rd period, and the same teacher's name next to it, Dodge. And the same health class, with Conner.

"No! How is it that I have two classes with Freddork but not Carly!!" she yelled.

"I thought it was just health…"

Sam _almost_ panicked, for she was _almost_ scared. But Sam Puckett didn't get scared. "I- I meant lunch! Lunch is the only class I ever like anyways."

The two looked back at her partially confused, and then the bell rang. The three headed their own ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam currently hated Chemistry, or rather her teacher. Mr. Wafflemiester. First of all, the teacher's name was just plain wack! He had a comb-over with bangs. It was NOT a pretty sight. The whole time he blabbed about teenagers being bad, how they were all just dumb because they had regular Chemistry, and his obsession with rubber-bands and chalk. She tried to sleep all class period, but failed because apparently he doesn't like students sleeping in class. Whatever. Its 7:30 in the morning anyway. Culinary wasn't that bad, but Ms. Baxter wouldn't let her eat any of the ingredients as she showed the class how to make a three layer cake. Or the final product- and it was a chocolate cake, too! What she was really worried about was next period. She debated whether to pretend to be sick, skip class, or go and have Freddie find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie currently sat in Mr. Dodge's class, his third period AP European History. He had gotten there early, as usual. The desks were lined up in pairs, and as the rest of the kids filed in, Freddie remained alone. He didn't recognize anyone, except those two girls toward the back. Brianna Harvey and Shelley Jameson, Freddie's amazing memory told him; and that kid slightly behind him, Marc Evanston, who had been in his Geography class last year.

The bell rang and the teacher, a big nosed, curly hair type, filed down the list of names…

Zane Aniston…Here! …. Rachel Aquila… Present… he only partially listened, and it wasn't very long until his own name (Fredward Benson…) was called, and sadly the laughter that always followed ensued (…Here! But I go by Freddie!). He looked around, noticing that only him and another; a red-haired, zit-faced, nubbish kid didn't have someone sitting in the desk next to their own. Freddie hoped he didn't look as big of a loser as that kid did. Mr. Dodge mumbled another kid's name, and in the same exact tone, said it again. He looked up from his teacher's desk, wide-eyed at the classroom.

"Samantha Puckett?" he half shouted. Freddie was shocked at first, but she wasn't here. She was this morning, along with that he combined with her GPA, and truancy record, concluding that there couldn't be any way she could be in this class. The teacher went on mumbling something about kids being absent on the first day of school, how ridiculous and inconsiderate, this is a college level class, etc. Freddie was just about to raise his hand to let the teacher know that that was probably a mistake when the door swung open, hitting the wall loudly, as a blur of blonde flew threw the classroom, toward Mr. Dodge.

"I'm here!!" came a voice from behind the mass of blonde curls.

"No… it couldn't be," thought Freddie.

The blonde handed the teacher a nurse's note, while he told her to take a seat wherever was available. Flipping around, Freddie saw that it was indeed Sam Puckett. She looked confusedly around the room, and then headed to Freddie's desk where slumped her bag and herself down. She groaned and then looked Freddie quite fiercely in the eyes.

"Be glad you look a whole lot better than the freak back there," she jolted her thumb back toward the red-haired nub, indicating she would much rather sit anywhere else.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie hissed lowly, so the teacher couldn't here.

"None of your beeswax!" Sam whispered back. "Oh, and if you tell, anybody, ANYBODY, about this, I'll do something so bad to you that-"

"Fine! Fine! I get it!" Freddie backed off, stumped once more by the witty Sam Puckett.

Third passed relatively fast, and then it was time for lunch. Sam was already sitting at a booth, her rather large lunch spread about in front of her, when Freddie came and sat down across from her.

"What makes you think you can sit here, Dorkwad?" she grumbled.

Freddie just shook his head and changed the subject.

"So why exactly are you taking AP History? And don't tell me its none of my business because it most certainly is!" Freddie asked. He looked at her strongly, determined to not back down.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A taller Gibby asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Freddie said at the exact same time that Sam stated,

"NO."

Gibby sat down anyways.

Sam screeched madly, while Freddie and Gibby started to discuss iCarly, among other things.

Sam hated school. Why did she have to be here again?

-----------------------------------------

As Sam walked to the back building, where Health was held, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, Sam" a Freddie said.

"Go away. I'm having a bad day and you are making it worse."

Denied.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Carls, it's been a long day, huh?" Sam greeted her best friend.

"Oh, no, not really," Carly said, oblivious.

"Hey when is Spencer going to pick us up?"

"Oh, no" Carly responded, "I forgot to tell you I have a Student Government Meeting I have to go too. I've been nominated for Class Pres!"

"Oh, cool!" Sam said, excitedly, but also a little dejectedly. They said their goodbyes as Carly ran off.

"Call me!" she yelled back.

Freddie came up to Sam.

"My mom could give you a ride to Carly's, or your house, if you wanted," he offered.

Sam wished that he wouldn't be so nice to her. She didn't want him to see her lonely and sad. That would ruin her reputation.

"Ew. Like I'd ever ride with your psycho mother! No, thank you! I'd rather ride the smelly old bus." And with that, she ran off, lightning speed.

"When will she ever learn?" Freddie thought. He knew how disappointed she must have felt. Sam didn't have anyone but Carly.

And maybe him, he decided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on her lime green bed, talking to Carly on the phone. It was currently 9:30 pm and Sam was not in the mood to go to school tomorrow. When she got home today, her mother was yelling at the cat (again) and then started nagging Sam about how the cat shouldn't be 27 and still living with its owner, and how it got pregnant. Her cat's name was Bob.

And yes, he is a boy.

"I'm just afraid that with all your clubs, homework, and stuff that we won't ever be able to do iCarly or hang out at your house all the time," Sam explained. She could tell Carly everything, well, almost everything.

"Of course we'll still do iCarly you silly Sam! And you practically live at my house! You are welcome here anytime Sam and you know it," Carly consoled, for the second time that day.

"What if your new friends don't like me, though? Because you know how… abrasive… people think I am…"

"Sam, it'll be fine, I've got to go. I'm sure any new friends I make will like you fine, and besides you're my best friend!"

"But I'm not like girly or popular or-"

"Well if you wanted to be you could! This is sophomore year, Sam, everything can change."

Yeah, Sam was sure it would. But not in the direction she wanted.

**A/N: Hey, I decided to write a chapter story! Wow, I thought this wouldn't come until summer, so with that, I must confess that this may be updated very slowly. Blame my all my AP homework. I always do : P**

**This story came about after hours of procrastinating a DBQ essay- and inspiration I wouldn't have gotten without personal experiences with a certain partner-in-crime. And the rest of the story will be in a different POV, because this one is too difficult for me. Either Freddie or Sam's, I'm not sure yet. It might also turn out sort of like a series of oneshots, with a couple of full length chapters. Any advice on this would be helpful though *wink wink***

**Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes that are probably in here; I'll probably edit this later and fix some stuff. I only really like about half of it. I just really wanted to get it out there to see if I should continue with it (see below)**

**So, anywho, this is just a Prologue, so _please review_ and tell me if I should continue!**

**Love y'all-**

**Eyes Wide Shut**


End file.
